


Love Like This

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Matt Holt, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunk Shiro (Voltron), Eggnog, Established Matt Holt/Shiro, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Kiss under mistletoe, M/M, Mistletoe, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Being stuck under the mistletoe has never been convenient for anyone trying to keep their relationship a secret.So why would it be any different when a Rebel Commander and the Captain of the IGF-Atlas get caught under it?





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lureavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lureavi/gifts).



> For Lureavi as part of the Shatt Holiday Exchange. I know mine is super late, but life has been super busy, and I hope you enjoy this anyway! You wanted mistletoe antics and this was hilarious for me to write.

Things were not going well.

Well, if Matt was honest things were going a lot better than he had expected. But the fact that he and Shiro were stood under mistletoe at the Galaxy Garrison’s Christmas party meant that things were not going well.

It meant that if Shiro and him did kiss because of the tradition – they had an audience. An audience of humans and aliens that were a part of the coalition. All people that looked up the Commander of the IGF-Atlas and a Commander of the Rebel Alliance. It also meant that if they didn’t kiss because of the fact it would make their jobs as Commanders harder if the others knew they were officially dating – Matt knew the Voltron Paladins and the MFE pilots would never let it go.

But as it was Shiro had had a few too many eggnogs to unwind after all the battles they had faced over the past years. All of which meant that he was more open to touching his boyfriend in public. Whether that was resting his hand on Matt’s hip or letting his mouth stay dangerously close to his ear; Matt was suffering and struggling to keep things a secret.

So yeah, things were not going well.

He could feel his heart pounding faster when Shiro leant in to the cheers of the younger pilots. Matt’s cheeks flushed as he felt his breath on his cheek. He could feel his heart beginning to pound the closer Shiro got to kissing him and he bit his lip.

“Shiro…” Matt whispered as Shiro rested their foreheads together. He was well aware that people were focused on them but he wanted to at least give Shiro the option to back out, and not let their entire crews find out this way. “Do you want to tell them like this?” He asked as he felt his prosthetic slip round his waist, pulling him closer to Shiro. 

“Why not? We’re off to find Honevra in a few days, let’s show them what we’re both going to be fighting for.” He whispered back to him as he reached up to brush Matt’s hair out of his face, much to the cheers of their amassed audience. 

Time seems to move slowly as Shiro kisses him, the taste of eggnog very heavily on his lips. Matt makes the mental note to stop Shiro from drinking anymore after this, even if he was enjoying the attention that his boyfriend was giving him. He didn’t want him to say something he would regret in the morning.

“I didn’t think you would actually kiss.” Matt pulls away as he heard his sister tease him and Shiro laughs loudly at that. He knows that Shiro’s going to tell them and frankly as scared as Matt knows he is about the fact they’ll all know; he knows he’ll be relieved when they don’t have to hide away in secret anymore.

“Why not? We are together, we have been since Kerberos.” He finds himself silently thanking the eggnog for loosening Shiro’s tongue, even if it wasn’t the exact way he had wanted to break it to their colleagues. Although from the look on some of their colleague’s faces and the sly exchange of money between some of MFE pilots and Atlas crewmembers; it seemed that people had been expecting this. If Matt had known that, he would have told them all months ago like Shiro had initially wanted to.

But hindsight was a bitch.

“Matt, I want to go to bed.” Shiro murmurs as he pulled his boyfriend closer so he could lean against him. Something that Matt didn’t appreciate given just how much heavier Shiro was. He could feel his knees buckling slightly under the weight of his drunk boyfriend.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed.” He says with a smile before putting Shiro’s arm over his shoulder so that he could support him as they walked.

 

***

 

“Hey, come on, take the painkillers Shiro.” Matt says as he tries to put the painkillers in his boyfriend’s mouth, to avoid the headache he would inevitably get in the morning.

“Don’t wanna, just want to cuddle you in bed.”

“You’ll have a headache in the morning though.” They both stare each other down at that, neither of them wanting to be the one to break first.

“I’ll take the painkillers in the morning then, just want to cuddle.” Shiro mumbles as he tugs Matt down on top of him, his arms instantly wrapping around his waist, rendering Matt unable to move. Not that he wanted to move anyway.

“At least let me pull the quilt over us.” He says as he brushes his fringe out the way so that he can see his boyfriends eyes. Matt didn’t think he would ever get over how beautiful Shiro was, nor did he want to.

“I’ll do it.” Shiro mumbles as he moves one of his arms down to grab the quilt, without releasing Matt from his grip entirely. “I love you Matt.” He adds in a whisper once they’ve snuggled under the quilt together, limbs tangled together.

“I love you too Shiro.” Matt responds before pressing a gentle kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “Even if you are a drunken mess right now.” Shiro goes to give an amused response, but seeing the goofy grin on Matt’s face, he can’t bring himself to argue. He was drunk and no doubt he was being a disaster gay somehow.

“Yeah but you love me so it’s okay.”

“That I do.” Matt reaffirms seeing his boyfriend’s grin, before moving in to kiss him once again. “Now, lets get some sleep before tomorrow morning’s briefing. The Captain of the Atlas needs to be sober for that at least.” He says before resting his head on Shiro’s chest so that he could sleep.

“Hey Matt?” Shiro’s voice breaks the silence not five minutes after being told to go to sleep, and it causes Matt to open one eye to stare up at him.

“Yes?”

“You’ll stay safe during our battle against Honerva right?” He asks as he strokes Matt’s hair back from his face. A comfort gesture, and one that Matt knows all too well. It normally only happens when Shiro had severe doubts about the choices he was going to make. The last time it had happened had been during their time in Galran captivity and it was something that Matt had tried to forget about.

“Of course I will Takashi.” He whispers back and he feels Shiro relax under him.

“Good, I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t, I promise.”


End file.
